The present invention refers to a safety pin to be actuated by a key and a key to loosen and tighten the referred-to pin, particularly where the key is a magnetic key.
Under Patent No. AR003791B1 is disclosed a safety pin composed of a threaded rod ending at its upper end in a safety head, surrounded by a fixed head, integrated into the extremity of the rod and by a movable head, i.e., mounted freely rotating and concentric to the fixed head; both heads, the fixed and the movable ones, are placed coaxially and concentrically at the extremity of the rod with a freely rotating connection of the movable head facing an undue attempt to actuate the pin, or by the use of conventional keys or tools.
The heads, the fixed and the movable ones, limit between themselves a longitudinal cavity in the safety head of the pin concentric to the same, for sheltering an annular body related to the lateral surface of the cavity by mutually cooperating locking means, in order to permit an axially free movement at the same. This annular body has an axial perforation with stepped-up circular and rectangular cross section proportions, respectively, the upper portion forming a seat and partial shelter of the extreme portion of a spring, whose opposite extremity is supported against the internal surface of the basis of the movable head, surrounding a coaxial opening to the geometrical axis of the rod of the pin, the referred-to basis of the movable head presenting blind holes, radially opposed with relation to the opening.
The main request discloses also a special key to actuate, tighten or loosen the pin, constituted by a pair of telescopically mounted bodies, one of which, the upper one, is constituted by a bar presenting a cavity for a spring supported at its bottom and at the bottom of the cavity of the other body mounted with telescopic displacement, a rod being projected from the bottom of the first cavity beyond the free extremity of the lower body, terminating in a rectangular cross section hammered hooking piece, coinciding with the lower rectangular cross section portion of the passing perforation of the input annular body of the pin heads. The lower body of the key has in concentric form the bearing rod of the hammered hooking piece, eyebolts for inserting into the blind holes of the movable head and the upper body of the key at its free extremity, a grip to exercise a tightening or loosening torque of the pin.
As stated in the main request, in order to actuate the pin, the key shall be presented and the hammered hooking piece fixed to its upper body be introduced, and simultaneously the eyebolts of the lower body shall be inserted into the blind holes of the upper basis of the movable head; thus, the upper body or the bar which bears the grip for the referred-to hooking piece shall be inserted into the stepped-up perforation portion of the annular input body of the head, so that the extremity of the rectangular cross section coupling part is positioned below the annular body and can be rotated by 90xc2x0 in order to be inserted into lower locking and dragging slots of the referred-to annular body.
This permits that the spring confirmed in the key prevails over the load spring of the annular body of the head of the pin, overcoming the same and causing the dislocation of the referred-to body to a locking position of the fixed and movable heads of the pin in order to actuate the same.
As can be appreciated, this pin and key assembly described in the main request complies with its purpose, it is noted that the same needs for its creation a precision mechanism in order to move its components (rod with disengagement means, perforation of different cross sections in the annular locking body in the safety head, springs in this body and the key, with different tensions, etc.); and also the application of the key for actuating the pin requires a series of previous steps to be complied with by the user for performing the torque.
The invention provides a pin and key assembly incorporating a new means for the reciprocal mechanical and magnetic coupling of the pin and key during its tightening or loosening relation of the referred-to pin and thus, to overcome the friction resistance at the application point.
The invention also provides for the incorporation into pin, of a locking means, by attraction of the magnetic force of the magnet of a key, carrying simultaneous coupling means with the movable head of the pin, in answer to the application of the key on the safety head of the pin.
The invention further provides for safety pins and special actuating keys of the same, a means of coupling the safety head the pin and the mechanical or magnetic combined or loosening.
Still further, the invention provides the incorporation of a locking means for the movable head of the pin in the limiting cavity, constituted by a sliding body of magnetic material, any turning movement being locked in the referred-to cavity but having free axial movement against a spring and in answer to the application of a key bearing a magnet and made of paramagnetic material configured in a tubular cover and capable to ling to the movable head, by means of a coupling end made of magnetic material, capable of coupling with the movable head.
The invention includes a safety pin and a special actuating key of quick and simple application by coupling the torque transmitting means of both the key and the pin, while the magnetic field of the key creates a magnetic attraction force on the sliding locking body of the fixed and movable heads of the pin.
Also, the invention offers a combination of means, in the pin and the key, in order to couple the movable head of the pin to the fixed head operating mechanically and magnetically, in order to permit the application of the torque required to tighten or loosen this type of pin with a rotating movable head, destinated to inhibit the use of conventional keys.
For the purpose of improving the pin and key assembly described in the main request, the present invention proposes improvements of the same, destinated to structurally simplify the pin and the key, offering at the same time an automatic actuation of th latter, based on the effects of the magnetic force of a magnet incorporated into the key, which determines the elimination of previous movements or positioning of the key in order to actuate the pin, and which are indispensable to operate the assembly disclosed in the main request.
According to the invention, the safety pin comprises in the cavity formed by the parts constituting the fixed head and the movable head, a non-rotating sliding body of magnetically attracting material, which has a blind hollow part, whose bottom constitutes the seat of one extremity of its load spring, whose opposed extremity is supported directly against the inner face of the movable head which only at its exposed surface presents the torque transmitting coupling means for interacting with the key.
This latter is in turn constituted by a tubular body of paramagnetic material, which extends on the upper side by means of a portion terminating in a grip support, presenting at the lower extremity of the referred-to tubular body of paramagnetic material a permanent magnet in contact with a closing of material permeable to the magnetic field and bearing a head where the torque transmitting coupling means are arranged corresponding to those in the movable head of the pin.
The application of the key on this latter one determines by magnetic attraction the movement of the sliding locking body of the head of the pin, rotationally locking the fixed parts and movable heads, permitting the application of a torque on the pin, to be tightened or loosened.